


Волнами

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Frenemies, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Доктор говорит себе, что просто скучает по морю и закатам; Доктор не признаётся, что на деле — по Галлифрею и первому из своих друзей.[написано после 12х04 и на основе канонного факта о переписке Доктора и Мастера]
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 5





	Волнами

**Author's Note:**

> я определённо за теорию, что новый мастер был до мисси, но, кажется, это не будет каноном, учитывая, что сезоны чибнелла преподносят себя как отдельный новый старт. так что тут я постаралась найти другой обоснуй с;
> 
> а ещё я тоже скучаю по морю.

Солнце отражается в волнах и теряется среди песчинок. Море неспешно гудит, деловито переливается волнами, которые то и дело сверкают белизной ярких бликов. День бледно-жёлтый — по цвету неба у горизонта и её волос.

У Доктора нет нужды натягивать на лицо улыбку, потому что берег пуст. На песке не видно даже следов каких-либо живых существ, кроме её собственных. Мелкие камушки пересыпаются под ногами, стремясь заполнить пустоты между песчинками, и этот следующий за нею звук шагов едва слышно сопровождает её. Присущая последним неделям бессильная злость опадает вместе с этим шорохом, оставляя только гулкую, тянущую пустоту.

Доктор замечает все звуки только на периферии сознания, с тихим фырканьем опускаясь на песок под ногами, и устремляет взгляд на набегающие волны — прелестно синие.

— Здорово иногда выбраться куда-то вдвоём, да, старушка? — лжёт, поднимая уголок губ вверх, как будто ТАРДИС не знает свою воровку.

Машина времени тихо и как-то успокаивающе ухает, и Доктор по-домашнему закрывает глаза, машинально перебирая песок пальцами и затем пропуская его сквозь. Он вздымается песчаной пылью, которая немного кажется её совсем по-человечески ноющему сердцу оранжевой.

Старая-старая и одинокая-одинокая Доктор — вот, кто она.

Постоянно танцует на грани опасности, рискует собой больше, чем остальные, вечно замирая в попытке закрыть собой команду. Она не роняет голову им на плечи и не целует в макушки, не вырассказывает в ночной тишине всю душу. И, может быть, это новый уровень одиночества: окруженная людьми, которых искренне любит, но не дающая им впустить в сердца себя.

_Да, конечно, мы разделимся. Нет, не нужно защищать меня. Стойте там, подальше, где не зацепит._

И их вера не такая, у предыдущих. Это не «Доктор всегда спасёт меня», это «Доктор всегда выберется из передряг». Она видит взгляды, тем не менее, и начинает слышать вопросы. И порой ей хочется пустить.

Доктор думает о том, что было бы и вправду неплохо завести в ТАРДИС диван, чтобы можно было просто свернуться на нём, а не искать пустынные пляжи с жёлтыми вечерами. Из кармана выпадает коммуникатор, который она всё носила с собой, и она машинально поднимает его и вертит в перепачканных песком руках. Смотрит под закатным солнечным светом на кнопки и экран, вспоминая о друге, что, может быть, и не хранил Доктора в сердцах, но отдал ей свои.

Она задумчиво помещает коммуникатор на колени. Они могли бы путешествовать через Вселенную вдвоём; они почти сделали это.

«И больше всего ты хочешь, чтобы она стала хорошей?»

Да. Она до сих пор хотела иметь своего потрясающего друга детства рядом с собой. Доктор сжимает коммуникатор пальцами слабо, насколько хватает сил, и скользит грустным взглядом. Всё было просто глупой игрой — в правду, предательства и «без надежды» и далее по списку, написанному рукой её жены. И эта игра всегда оставляла её одну, сколько бы не клеймил себя брошенным сам Мастер.

«Когда это всё прекратится для тебя?»

Доктор крутит коммуникатор в руках и смотрит на то, как вода лижет край берега, подбираясь всё ближе к ней. Она могла бы выбросить коммуникатор прямо в море и бежать, бежать, бежать — но она просто устала бежать «от».

«Я имею в виду, как мне ещё привлечь твоё внимание?»

Доктор решает разорвать круг. Ведомая одиночеством и привязанностью — сорок на шестьдесят — она переводит пальцы к клавиатуре.

_Привет!_

Рациональная часть в ней не ожидает ответа. Может, Мастер оказался всё тем же, и просто не оставил свой телефон, и все их переписки были той же ложью. А может, он правда изменился. Скрепя зубами, Доктор добавляет ещё строчку:

_Я не буду спрашивать про Галлифрей._

_А вот это уже интересно!_

Она вздрагивает, когда приходит ответ. Тысячелетия споров и череда попыток убить друг друга, чтобы они в итоге переписывались. Доктора пробивает на лёгкую улыбку. Ей до исступления хочется просто узнать, был ли тогда шанс.

_Как ты регенерировал?_

Коммуникатор в её тонких руках не отзывается сразу.

_Теперь ты решила спросить?_

_Справедливости ради, ты тоже редко интересовался._

_Не закатывай глаза так сильно._

Доктор роняет взгляд на сообщение и даже не удивляется тому, что Мастер легко угадал её реакцию. Либо он шпионит за ней, сидя с биноклем где-нибудь за прибрежными скалами, либо он просто знает её ещё с тех пор, когда она была мальчиком, а он — её единственным другом.

Облака отдают розовым по контуру, а солнце норовит заглянуть ей в глаза. Доктор наклоняет голову ниже, чтобы волосы уберегли её глаза от яркого света. Она ждёт, пока он не ответит на вопрос.

_Значит, ты серьёзно? Я польщён._

_Моя история интересна тебе даже сильнее, чем то, как я уничтожал Галлифрей._

Доктор прикрывает глаза. Больше двух миллиардов детей и три её регенерации, отчаянно пытающиеся их спасти. Века, скрашенные виной, которые прекращаются, когда она трижды находит способ спасти Галлифрей в один блистательный момент под слёзно-гордым взглядом её Клары. И всё это ради того, чтобы её старейший друг во Вселенной, пообещав исправиться, разрушил их родную планету.

_Всегда._

Конечно, ей будет интересно, что заставило его это сделать. И Доктор пока не верит ни в какие истории про дитя вне времени. Это просто очередная коварная сказочка от Мастера, не больше.

_Мы со мной убили друг друга._

_Мисси хотела присоединиться к тебе, другой я не захотел._

Значит, причиной оказалась она. Доктор сжимается — когда же она перестанет быть Ящиком Пандоры для всех, кого любит? И хуже всего, что даже эта мысль не останавливает её. 

_И какая из точек зрения сейчас говорит со мной?_

Потому что даже после всего она отчаянно хочет иметь кого-то на своей стороне.

И в этот раз ответ не заставляет себя ждать. 

_Технически, мы сейчас и не говорим._

Мастер — плохой каламбур — мастерски уходит от ответа. Доктор знает, потому что их знание работает в обе стороны. Она понимает, что разговор закончен, и невидяще смотрит на низко нависающие над морем тучки. Темно-синие полоски подкрашены розовым сверху, где граничат с белыми перьями, и на её ладонях играет розовая плёнка света.

Она не верит, что получит ответ, когда одиноко задаёт последний вопрос:

_Желаешь мне смерти, значит?_

Коммуникатор и правда не отзывается больше тонкой вибрацией сквозь руки. Спустя некоторое время Доктор медленно кладёт его на песок, больше не борясь с желанием выбросить. До головокружения хочется всё исправить, но она не верит, что сможет во второй раз.

Доктор и её глупые ошибки.

Она почти вернула его.

Если бы она заметила тогда, когда Мисси держала её за руку. Если бы поняла, что та задумала.

Доктор собирает в руки пыль. Точка, в которую она приходит всегда, когда настаёт конец. Она научилась принимать концовки, но это не означало, что она хотела. Теперь Доктор хотела их избежать ещё сильнее, чем раньше.

Она смотрит на лежащий на боку коммуникатор и ложится на землю сама, чувствуя, как вдавливается тело в песок. Волны колыхаются уже на уровне её лица, и Доктор сравнивает их бег с их с Мастером историей.

Она уже собирается промотать их диалог туда, где Доктор ещё не знала, кто же её такой умный и знающий собеседник на самом деле. Когда она рассказывала ему о фруктах на межгалактическом рынке, которые больше не нравились её новому языку, когда рассказывала о том, как бегала по полям с командой, и это напомнило ей о доме. Ещё дальше, и Доктор уже усмехается между строк с другим лицом, пишет о том, как купил Мисси китайскую еду, а она играла на пианино.

Ближе, чем когда-либо, — их константа. И она на то и постоянна, что через неё не перейти.

Приходит ответ.

_Нет._


End file.
